Promise me...
by Shinigami Sakura
Summary: After 4 years Eriol finally comes back to Japan, since he can't stand to see Sakura unhappy. But, a Chinese boy, has come for something...he wants something from Sakura. This is *mostly* an Eriol/Sakura fic.
1. After a few years...you return

Untitled Document

**Promise me**

**Disclaimers: As much as I want to own it....I don't**

**Author: um.....me**

**Rating: PG-13 for some language that'll appear**

**Couplings: Eriol+Sakura!Deal with it!**

**Well, let's see nothing else to warn you about....so on with the fic!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura sighed to herself, listening to the teacher bore them about the human body. Well, boys might be quite interested learning about the female body. Sakura looked out the window, she fiddled with the pendant around her neck, the color, her pendant was in the near shape of a birds head. A pink beak with wings on the side, Sakura closed her eyes and fell into a sleeping position. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was surrounded by cherry blossoms, a whole bunch surrounded her and one person underneath one tree. She ran up to him, the hair the smile (evil or not). She felt a blush creep up her cheek, he walked up to her touched her cheek. "Promise me" he came closer to her and closer. Sakura could feel his breath as if it was real, and just before their lips met.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"KINOMOTO!!"

Sakura jumped out of her seat "HHHHHOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" she felt everyone look at her and she sweatdropped. "Ano" she though hard for a good excuse "Um..ano.." The teacher sighed "Class dismissed"

Sakura sighed in relief, beside the fact that she got extra homework. She sat down on a bench under the Cherry Blossoms. "More and more" she whispered as the wind blew through her hair "Come back soon.."

Tomoyo who was passing by asked her if she was alright "Sakura-chan.." she looked at Sakura with worried eyes "You've been this way ever since Eriol left." Sakura nodded, it was true she had finally found true love, but he had to go back to England. She couldn't talk to him much because of the outrageous phone bill it would cost her. They could only talk through letters, though it still wasn't the same, she couldn't hear the gentle voice speak to her. The school bell rang through the school grounds, "Well, there's the bell" Sakura sat up and brushed the dirt off her skirt. "Sakura, do you think you can come over today?" Tomoyo asked her. Sakura nodded "Alright, I'll stop by this evening" Sakura repilied then went off to her next class.

Sakura sat in the back of the bus near Tomoyo's house, she sighed and looked out the window at the sunset. The bus came to a stop and Sakura walked the rest of the way. Her heals clicking was the only thing that could be heard, she walked up to the gate and pressed a button.

"May I ask, who is this?"  
"Atashi Kinomoto"  
"Welcome, I will open the gates shortly"[1]

Sakura watched in amazement of the sunset over the large garden made it look even more beautiful than ever. She walked under some rose and sakura covered trelis's, Tomoyo came out to greet her "Come this way!" she dragged Sakura along to the balcony that looked over the gardens. "Koko ni Ite" Tomoyo winked at her then ran off to get something inside the house.

Tomoyo came back out with some drinks, paper and a phone? Tomoyo smilied and handed Sakura the paper and the phone. "Tomoyo-chan, what is this for?" she asked looking at the numbers on the paper. Tomoyo smile widned "Dial the number on the paper" Sakura sweatdropped "You're not making me call your crush are you?" Tomoyo giggled "Just do it!" Sakura sighed and dialed the number.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello?" came a soft voice on the other end, Sakura's face immeditly went red, it was Eriol. "Ano..It's Sakura.." she said mouth going dry, now she knew why Tomoyo brought out drinks. Sakura held her pendant for the long silence before Eriol spoke up "Saku" Sakura cut him off "Eriol-san when are you coming back?" she choked. "Sakura-san" he started "I'm coming" Sakura's heart jumped a beat "Really!?" she looked out onto the garden "Are you really coming back to Tomoeda?" "Yes." Eriol said simply "I'll be there Saturday, you can meet me at the airport if you want." Sakura said a loud yes into the phone. She could hear something being moved then a "Ok, see you then!"

Sakura hung up the phone and jumped around he hugged Tomoyo "Thank you!" she looked out the window and picked up her bag "The bus should be here in a few, I really gotta get home before dinner!" She turned to the door "Umthe phone bi-" Tomoyo's eyes turned into arches "Don't worry! I'm just glad to help!" Sakura hugged Tomoyo again "You're the best friend anyone could ever have!"

Sakura skipped the rest of the way to her house "Tadaima!" she said. Her father smilied "So how did it go?" Sakura jumped around "Eriol-san is coming back!" "That's good to know" Fujitaka said. "Chichi, can you drive me to the airport on Saturday?"[2] "Sure," Touya walked in with Yukito, Touya looking extremly tired and Yukitohappy as always. "Konban wa!" Sakura said in a very cheery fashion. "Why are you so happy, Kaijuu.." by saying that he earned himself a step on the foot "Itai!" Sakura smilied at him with arches for eyes, then cheeryfully skipped up to he room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

It was early Saturday morning and Sakura was fiddling through her closet, looking for something to wear. She must have gone through her whole closet to find something perfect. Her phone rang, Sakura tiptoed through the clothes on the floor and picked it up "Moshi Moshi" 

"Sakura-chan, have you decided what to wear?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"I guess, I'd think you are getting nervous and can't get anything straight."  
Sakura face turned red with embarressment "I"  
"I'll be over in a sec."

Sakura waited til' Tomoyo got here. Like always she brought a thing of clothes with her. Tomoyo played around with Sakura's outfits and some of hers until she found something perfect. "Hoe?" Sakura looked at what she'd chosen, Tomoyo had chosen a very light pink tight short sleeve shirt and jeans with cherry blossom imprint on the side. It was veryshe thought Tomoyo would have done something much more fancier than this. Sakura twirled around "It's perfect!" she said, not knowing what else she could say. Sakura and Tomoyo started picking up the clothes and putting them back, then Tomoyo wipped out her handy video camera and Sakura fell over anime style "You aren't going to" Tomoyo's eyes went starry "I have to catch Sakura on film!" Tomoyo winked at her. Sakura could feel heat rise into the her cheeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They where at the airport waiting for Eriol's plane to arrive. They waited at gate sixteen, was where the airplane from England was coming. Sakura sat in the chair nearly ready to tear her shirt in half "Tomoyo.." Tomoyo smilied "Don't worry" Sakura eyed her brother who was pretending to be interested in the food stand. Touya gave Sakura a glare then walked off, "Matta!" Sakura called after him "Where are you going?" Touya pointed the sign that said 'Restroom'. Sakura sweatdropped, was he going to throw up?

Tomoyo was the first to notice the plane coming in "Sakura-chan!" Sakura pressed her hands on the glass, she finally going to see Eriol again. Her heart skipped a beat when the gate opended.

Eriol grabbed his bags off the rack above him and set out, he could see Sakura through the window, making the sickness of the trip go away.

The moment Eriol stepped off the plane, he was glomped by Sakura "You made it!" Eriol smilied "Course I did." Touya looked like he was going to go ahead and beat the crap out of Eriol. But, last time he had tried to hit some boy Sakura was with, he hit her instead. Touya rolled his eyes and head off to the restroom once again. Tomoyo tiptoed off behind a fake tree and let her camera roll.

Sakura could feel the heat in her cheeks "Ano.I want to tell you something." "Yes?" Sakura stuttered for a moment "Um.your house is gone!" Sakura could feel her face going completely red "They ripped down your house and placed a amusment park there!" Sakura's face was steaming red, that was the most stupidest thing that she'd ever said. Eriol like always expression remained the same, he put his hand on Sakura's shoulder "It's alright.." Sakura felt a little bit better, though she still felt uncomfortable, like someone was leering at her. Sakura looked over her shoudler and she saw a boy about her age with brown hair run away quickly.

Sakura rode in the back seat with Tomoyo and Eriol beside her, just one more year until they could drive, aka they wouldn't have Touya peeking through the rearview mirror every now and then. Tomoyo sighed and watched what she record over and over she was a lil' dissapointed "Why couldn't you guys kissed?" she aloud to herself. Sakura and Eriol heared that and their faces went completely red and Touya.well, he nearly threw a shit fit.

Touya's fuse blew when he heard that Eriol was going to stay over for the night. His scream was loud enough to break the glasses on the table. "Oniichan, you're over protecting me.." Touya stormed upstairs and slammed the door enough to nearly make the lamp fall off the ceiling. Sakura sighed "Anyway, I'll take Eriol up to the guest bedroom" she took some of Eriol's bags and showed him the way up. She set the bags on the bed "The bathroom is just down the hall, andwell, enjoy your stay"

She smilied and went off to her room, she opened the door and "HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Touya, Eriol and her father came running to her "What!" Sakura pointed to her room, clothes were thrown all over the place, drawers were opened and everything was messed up "I swear I picked up my stuff!" Sakura tiptoed through the wreaked room, the window was open and note was fluttering, sakura grabbed it and cut out of a newspaper the words made out

**_"Give me the pendant!"_**  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
[1] If any of you have seen the episode "Sakura, Tomoyo and a Mansion" this is excatly what the person said. 
[2] Chichi or Otousan are both correct ways of saying "Father" in Japanese 
Heehee, *yawn* I'm out of school now....so....writing fanfics and reading fics...Is what I'll be doing! ^^; 
There will be a song placed in this story every now and then... 
This *is* a Eriol+Sakura fic.......don't say I didn't warn you.... 
Anyway, should I continue? ^^; Please Review! 


	2. A Sunday Date

Untitled Document

**Promise Me...**

**First, I would like to thank the following people for their reviews.**

someone, ficciegurl, Frosty, Ice~Cold~Ice, Yoake, ~*~Starlight Princess~*~ , himawari, Soft rain, and BrokenWing81**  
Disclaimer: CCS Belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha, I also don't own the song in this fic it belongs to Maaya Sakamoto.**

**Couplings: Eriol+Sakura.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura held her pendant tight and let the note float to the floor. Touya peered out the window to see if anything was hiding there. "Otousan, did you hear anything?" Touya asked. Fujitaka shook his head, "Not a sound" Sakura hugged Eriol around the waist "Stay here!" she sobbed into his shirt "I'm too scared" Touya's eyebrow twitched and he stomped up to Eriol "If I catch you with Sakura in bed you'll never hear the end of it!" Touya shook his fist and stomped off again "Kaijuu" Sakura heard that and pushed him out the door slamming the door behind him. She sweatdropped and let her dad out, leaving them alone. 
Sakura rolled out a bed beside hers were Eriol would be sleeping. Sakura thought they wouldn't be able to sleep because of her brother in the next room. She sighed and turned off the light. 
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
Sakura was in a area full of cherry-blossoms, she saw a boy under one tree. The same thing happened they got closer to each other lips almost meeting. Something behind the tree caught her attention. Another boy with brown hair like the one she at the airport, raced out from behind. "Chotto Matte Kudasai!" she called after him and chased him. Sakura ran for how long, she didn't know, the boy stopped at the end of a cliff and teased her to come. She walked up to him "Dare de---" she started, then she was being pushed away and off the cliff! 
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
Sakura jumped up sweating, she felt around herself "I'm still here" she saw a figure in front of her "HOE!" she reached over and turned on her light. "Eriol-san" Sakura felt her cheeks going red, though it couldn't show through how scared she was "Don't scare me like that" Eriol touched her cheek "Bad dream?" Sakura nodded slowly, Eriol hugged her "Don't let it get to you." Sakura cried into his shoulder "Whatwould you do" she choked out "What would you do if I died?" Eriol only hugged her tighter "I'd most probably kill myself" Sakura looked into his eyes "Why?" Eriol smiled and tilted her chin up and leaned in. "Get to sleep you two!" Touya banged on the wall. "Oniichan!" she yelled over and slipped under the covers, Sakura grabbed Eriol's hand, after a while of an odd moment looking at each other Eriol laid down next to her on the bed. "Your brother will throw a fit if he sees us like this" 
Sakura woke up the morning light streaming into the room. She stretched and forgot Eriol was right there and smacked him in the face "Hoe!? Gomen Nasai, are you awake?" she asked. Eriol rubbed his eyes "I am now." Sakura jumped out of bed and opened the window, "Yokata!" she smiled "Let's go eat out to day!" she grabbed Eriol before he could even get out of bed. 
After, a lil' explanation of getting dressed before they go out, they wereor, more detailed Sakura was hopping around to the park. 
_//Hey! What cha say  
Let's get lost and take a big vacation   
A summer long siesta fun holiday!   
Say! It's our time   
To do what we want, now, when we want it//_
Sakura set down the picnic basket she holding and took off her sandals, socks and tiptoed in. "COLD!" she yelped and tiptoed back out. Eriol smiled and set out the picnic cloth and food while, watching Sakura dipping her toes in the water over and over again. 
_//They don't expect too much from us anyway   
Tomorrow will tomorrow   
Be today, today   
Anything that people say don't mean a thing//_
Sakura cheered as she ate her strawberry's, "Yatta!" her fingers searched the box for more, and came across no more strawberries. She strangely eyed Eriol's box, her fingertips make their away across to his box. Her hand was slapped away and a strawberry was fed to her instead. Heat came to her cheeks extremely fast. 
_//'Cause it's time for livin'   
Life is a canvas   
And the paint is hope and promise  
The world is ours   
No one could ever take it from us//_
Sakura laid back on the grass and looked up at the sky, "Hopefully, it doesn't rain." She smiled 'It's the most perfect day anyone can ever have' evidently she looked around for Eriol "Eriol-san?" she looked behind her "Hoe?" The clicking of a shutter could be heard repeatedly. "Smile!" 
_//The sky is blue   
The day is new   
The sun is shinin' down   
You know life is good   
We got each other And that's all we need//_
A gentle breeze passed over, "Eriol-san?" Sakura started "How long are you going to stay?" Eriol held her hand tighter "At a time like this, do you really want to go over it?" Sakura smiled "I guess not!" 
_//Hey! It's okay   
We can paint the world bright, any color   
Yeah, coming back from nowhere or on the way   
Don't be afraid   
Just be happy that we're not our mothers   
Slavin' over papa all night and day//_
Sakura found a bench right under the cherry-blossoms, "Oi!" she waved for Eriol to come over here. Eriol nodded and said he'll be right there in a minute. Sakura stretched herself along the bench and look up toward the sky. The light pink and light blue blended perfectly together. The petals fell from the cherry-blossom tree flooding the ground with petals. 
_//The future is the future  
Que sera sera   
We can make some sense of it all   
When we get old   
Let's do something stupid//_
Sakura heard lil' chirping noises coming from the ground, she turned over and looked underneath the bench "Hoe?" A small bird was lying on the ground chirping loudly. Sakura took the bird gently into her hands, she looked up into the trees for a nest of some sort. "There!" she carefully put the bird in the pocket of her dress and climbed the tree. She looked down (gulp) she then carefully placed the bird in the nest with its' mother. 
_//Life is a real gas If you take the time to notice   
Let's live it right now   
'Cause no one can live it for us   
We got the time   
The weather's fine   
The world is spinnin' round//_
Sakura looked down again (gulp) all to help a bird and she's stuck up there. "Sakura!" came a familiar voice from below, she looked downshouldn't have done that. Her foot slipped and she lost her balance "Hoe!!" She thought she was done for and ready for the emergency room. Instead of the hard ground, soft arms caught her instead, she looked up "Gomen.." she looked away. Eriol held her "Don't do that again" Sakura felt a stinging in the corner of her eyes "I'm sorry.." 
_//You know life is good   
In it together always   
You and me//_
Sakura cried into his shirt, "Sakura-san" Eriol handed her a handkerchief "Don't cry" 
_//Life is a canvas   
And the paint is hope and promise   
The world is ours   
No one could ever take it from us   
The sky is blue   
The day is new   
The sun is shinin' down   
You know life is good   
We got each other   
And that's all we need   
Life is about us   
Just in case you didn't notice  
We're on our way now   
And nothing is gonna stop us   
We got the time It's yours and mine   
We'll take it on the run   
You know life is good   
In it forever, yeah just you and me//_  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
Sakura sat straight up in bed, Monday morning not really the best day in the world. "School, school school" she fiddled around with her supplies, "Hoe?!" she picked up a note on the window. Another one 
**_"Your last warningGive the Pendant to me!"_**
Sakura clutched her pendant tighter "Nande?"  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

Heehee....sorry if this chapter may suck....I was typing it out while I was hungry..^_^; 
Yet, again....I warn you this *is* Eriol+Sakura fic...and I'm not going to say it again... 
Anyway, was it good? Should I continue? Please Review! ^^; 
_P.S. While you're waiting for this story to finish you can go read my other Eriol+Sakura fic! [Hiru no Tsuki][1] that is if you want or haven't already ^_~_

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=250676



	3. An Explaination

Untitled Document

**Promise me...**

**Thank you to you people that reviewed...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it...never have never will.. ;_;**

**The last chapter may have sucked...but, that's what a filler chapter would be... -_-; now to those people that are reading this...I thank you..*bows***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It has been a week since the last warning and the date with her and Eriol, Sakura kept her eyes on the ground as she skated to school 
"How comeschool days have to come so quick..?" she asked herself as she skated through the gates of the High School. She walked silently into the hall, 
evidently she half depressed and half angry with herself. She turned the corner and walked into something or someone, she didn't bother to look and continued to her homeroom. 
She felt extremely angry, yet half sad, "It's all my fault" she muttered and opened the door to her homeroom, to be met by a paper airplane. She sat herself down at the desk and turned all 
her attention out the window. "Ahem.Kinomoto" the teacher called out to her again. Sakura sighed and looked in front. "We have a new transfer student from China." 
The door opened and a young Chinese boy stepped in "Boku wa Li Syaoran" he said plainly not keeping his eyes off Sakura. 
Sakura felt the eyes on her and that snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hoe?" 
Sakura walked the steps and out to the courtyard "Gomen nasai" she said quietly. 
Her mind flashed on last night. 
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
Sakura skipped along the sidewalk with Eriol right by her. The sun had nearly gone down, the colorful sky made the night even more romantic. Sakura held onto Eriol's arm "I wish this day would never end" she sighed. Eriol smiled "There's something I need to tell you" Sakura looked up at him "Hoe?" "UmI want to sayum.." he stuttered "You have magic in you." Sakura stared at him strangely "Did you hit your head?" Eriol shook his head "Noseriously, it's trueI was attracted to you because of your magical power.." Sakura repeated these words over and over again "Why would I believe you" she sobbed "You're lying aren't you?" she spat out "You're saying this to.." Eriol touched her cheek "Sakura" Sakura grabbed his hand and threw it off of her "You found someone else didn't you?" she yelled "You were just using me!" Eriol felt his face go red because of all the embarrassment, getting yelled at like this in public, yet they were lucky no one was around. "You just came up with this stupid 'I'm attracted to you because of your magical power' kinda of shit!" Now, Eriol was really glad no one was around "Saku" Sakura slapped him "You're just full of it! You never really loved me at all.." she cried then ran off. Eriol grabbed her by the arm "No, Sakura! You got it the wrong way!" Sakura twisted his arm "I want you out of my house tonight you cheater!" Eriol held his arm "Owyou got it all wrong..Sakura, I love you and that'll never change" Sakura stopped in her tracks "You'll have to do better than that to get me back!" she ran home as fast as she can crying her hear out. 
Eriol stepped up to the Kinomoto house, to see his bags on the front porch and a note with damp tear marks splotched on it. It said in dark pencil writing 
"Here, now take it and leave" 
Eriol could only do two things nowapologize and wake the whole neighborhood up or stay in a hotel in town and wait for the right time to tell her about the magic. Eriol sighed and left the house. 
Sakura watched him leave from her window "Gomen nasai, Eriol-kun.." she shut the window and cried herself to sleep. 
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
Sakura couldn't believe she did that, he was trying to tell the truthwasn't he? Sakura ignored the thought, she look over the fence were the boys were playing soccer. She saw Eriol among them, she saw him look over her way, then go back to what he was doing. Sakura leaned against the fence "I don't if I ever can do this" she said silently and turned away. "Hoe?" after she turned around she came face to face with the new transfer student Li Syaoran. "nanihai.." she back up against the fence "Omae wa" Sakura clutched her pendant underneath her shirt "NO!" Syaoran smirked "Stubborn lil'" Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled it off of her. Sakura held her pendant tighter "If you want it, you'll have to get me first!" Syaoran smirked again and sat on the ground, "Hoe?", he spread some cards around himself in a circle and stood up "Hitenshourai!" a big blast of wind from the circle blew up and Syaoran on top "Fire Ball!" 
Eriol turned looked back at the fence and saw a boy over her with a fire ball in his hands. Eriol ran toward Sakura as fast as he can. 
Sakura felt the heat of the fire in front of her "Itai" she closed her eyes and waited for her life to flash before her. "Hikari no Ken!"[1] a familiar voice yelled and blocked the Fire ball. Sakura peeked open her eyes, and barely saw who or what was in front of her "Eriol-kun" She stuttered out. Eriol's eyes turned on her "Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked her. Sakura nodded "Hai.." she looked at Syaoran and the sword Eriol had in his hand "Eriol" "Shut up.." Eriol said in a harsh tone. Syaoran eyes flickered with fire "Sword with sword is just fine with me.." Syaoran chanted something and a regular sword appeared in his hand "SHINI!" Eriol blocked his attack, 'Sakura' Eriol thought 'He's after Sakura..' Eriol took one big swing at Syaoran but missed. The cards on the ground started fading and Syaoran ran away like no tomorrow. 
Sakura sweatdropped "Hoho..e?" Eriol held out a hand, "Sakura" Sakura took his hand and stood up "When I say thingsdo you ever listen?" Sakura broke down "I'm sorry for what I did last night!" she cried into his shirt "But, the thing about magic was unbelievable.." Eriol put his hand on her shoulder "The thing I said about magic.it's true.." Sakura hugged him tighter "I'm sorry, I never told you this Sakura" Eriol led her over to a bench "Will you listen to me?" Sakura nodded "Sure" 
Eriol started about cards that have some magical force in it, and only someone with magic in them could be able to control it. The pendant that Sakura wears on around her neck is the only key to the most high level cards that have ever been created. There are four levels in the magic cards, Mizu being the 1st level, Sora the 2nd, Tsuchi is the 3rd and Mousho being the highest level ever.[2] The first level (mizu) is only used for beginners in magic. The last level (Mousho) is the most powerful in the world, with the Mousho cards one wish the cards can make the owners wish come true. But, only one person can access the highest level, and that is the person with the bird shaped pendant. Sora and Tsuchi are only the highest a normal person with magic can get. 
Eriol finished the explaination and looked away, he'd think Sakura would say something is wrong with his head. "Thendid you say you were attracted to me because of your magical power?" Eriol felt hurt, all this was hurting "Because.um..because.." Eriol couldn't meet her gaze "Becauseyou took it the wrong waywhen I first came here was not for the regular thing someone would doI came to tell you about your magical ability, but I didn't notice..that I fell in love with you at the same timeI just couldn't say anything about it" Sakura hugged him "Well, I'm glad you told me.." she snuggled againtest him, she didn't notice Syaoran standing in the shadows "Now that you know your magical ability, Sakura, you may never live to see the Mousho cards. 
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
[1] First of all to those who watch Digimon..this does NOT mean 'Hikari and Ken' ^^* The translation for this would be "Sword of Light", Hikari means light and Ken means sword..got it? Good. 
[2] Mizu, Sora, Tsuchi, and Mousho are Japanese words for: Water, Sky, Earth, Fierce Heat (aka Fire ^^*) 
Anyway, should I continue? ^^* Please take a few seconds out of your day to Review! ^_^ 


	4. Release!

Untitled Document

**Promise Me  
Disclaimers: ^_^ I own it! Just Kidding!  
Sorry, I took so long to have this chapter out!**

**Thank you to those that reviewed! ^_^ Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura, the regular ol' school girl and now, she's a Mahou Shoujo. Sakura smiled the sun falling in streaks on the ground. She skated along humming the tune to 'Koucha'. She sang the words "The cherry-blossoms at the subway entrance will bloom again this y" She stopped suddenly when her felt someone staring at her "Hoe?" She turned around and Li Syaoran stood there, not with a cold nor happy face. "Li-kun," they looked at each awkwardly before Syaoran spoke up "So, what song were you singing?" Sakura blushed, so he heard her singing "Um.." she sweatdropped 'Must have sound like sh' she thought. Syaoran cut her off her thoughts "Um.do you want to gofor awalk?" Sakura nodded "Hai!"

They walked together, unaware that someone was watching them from behind. Sakura let the breeze flow through her hair "What's the harm he can do?" Syaoran looked at Sakura "Um" She turned to him "Yes?" Syaoran couldn't force her into giving him the pendant, little could he just back away from asking." Syaoran smiled, for the first time "You're clothes are nice" he looked away quickly. Sakura stopped confused, the only people that said that was her family, Tomoyo and Eriol, thinking about Eriol 'Where is Eriol anyway?' she wondered aloud. Syaoran stopped and turned to her "What? What did you just say?" Sakura shook it off "Nothing.." Syaoran nodded an 'Alright'. Sakura trotted up to him "Um.where *are* we going anyway?" Syaoran snickered, though she couldn't see his face "Just a little further" Sakura followed him into an open area with a cliff over one side "Syaoran-ku" Syaoran held a finger to his lips "Shh.." he placed his cards around him in a half circle "Hitenshourai!" Sakura gasped and held her hands over her eyes from the bright emitting from the half circle. "You can look now" Syaoran's voice echoed, Sakura slowly took her hands away from her eyes. "Syaoran?" Syaoran held out his hand to her "Koko ni Kite" Sakura slowly walked up to him and almost grabbed his hand when. A rock came flying and hit Syaoran on the head, making the magic circle go away.

Sakura looked around sort of expecting something to come and hit her too. Instead she saw her brother standing there with another rock juggling in his hand. "Oniichan" she frowned, something in the corner of her she caught something moving in the bushes, she rushed over to the bushes, leaving Syaoran with swirly eyes. "Chotto Matte o kudasai!" she ran after the person "Matte!" she stopped in her tracks as she was running to a cherry-blossom field. "Hoe?" she saw one bench with dark blue haired boy on it "Eriol-san!" She walked up to him "What are you doing here?" Eriol had a small dark blue box in his hand and he was juggling it in one hand. "ERIOL!" she yelled, though he couldn't seem to hear or see her. Eriol turned around, but didn't look at her, but thorough her! "Eriol?" she whispered so quietly, Eriol got up, sighed and walked up to Sakura. Or something like up to her, but he went right thorough her! "Eriol-sama." She looked shocked "Nani..?" she looked over her shoulder and saw Eriol disappear through the cherry-blossom petals. Crack Sakura heard a noise behind her and turned around swiftly "Dare desu ka!?" Syaoran emerged from the trees holding his head, his eyes, cold, dark, not waterspots in them. "Syaoran-kun!" Syaoran had a black void appearing around him. "SYAORAN-KUN!!" Syaoran couldn't hear her screams and hehe no longer looked like Syaoran. His hair and body changed completely, his hair was light green with a horn and a black band across his forehead, there were 3 marks like someone had scratched him on his right cheek. His clothes were white and baggy and those eyes, looked like Yue's except with red eyes and black slits like a cat. (AN: If you're having a hard time imagining him like thisjust imagine Syaoran looking like Valgaav from Slayers ^_~)

"Sakura!" she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Eriol" Eriol looked the same, just this time he could see and hear her. "Hikari no Ken!" Eriol summoned the light from the handle of the sword he was carrying. Syaoran smirked "Hikari no kendon't think about it" Syaoran emitted a fire ball from his hand and fired twice at Eriol. Eriol dodged them both with ease. "Is that all you can do?" a small smile snuck up Syaoran's face. "HITENSHOURAI!!!!" Syaoran yelled and thunder came crashing down every where, Sakura and Eriol both had a hard time dodging it. A small bolt of thunder sliced the sleeve of Sakura blouse and left a long bleeding line down her arm. "Ouch" Sakura tried to cover it up as much as she can. Eriol had his own problems, he saw Sakura get cut, but he was having trouble getting to her. "Sakurahold on.." every where he moved a lighting bolt would come within centimeters of hitting him. "There one way" Eriol summoned a card "Illusion!" probably a thousand Eriol's could be seen around. The 'real' Eriol made his way to Sakura while the others busied Syaoran. Syaoran eyes darted from every place as a million Eriol all over the place tried to get away. One of the Eriol attacked Syaoran from behind, with the Hikari no Ken. Of Course it didn't do much damage, since the only real sword could do a huge ammount of damaged. But, since Eriol made loads of himself and the sword, the damage that could be done the same ammount of the one sword itself.

The 'real' Eriol carried Sakura behind a tree, and tried to clot the bleeding quickly. He summoned the first spell that came to his mind "Recovery!" Sakura's arm stopped bleeding and a bandage wrapped around her arm. "Arigatou.." she stuttered out, "It's my fault" Eriol covered Sakura as a light bolt nearly hit the tree. "He wants this" Sakura pulled the pendant out of her blouse, Eriol looked at her with worried eyes "No..if he takes ithe won't be able to control it, you're the only one that can control it Sakura." Sakura hugged him "Ack..off" Sakura blushed and held Eriol tighter as another lightbolt nearly hit them. Eriol took a peek from behind the tree "Illusion is wearing off" Eriol summond the Hikari no Ken once again and went back out to fight Syaoran.

"What do you want!" Eriol yelled out to Syaoran. Syaoran snickered "All I want is the pendant!" Syaoran sent out a huge bolt of lighting, Eriol held the Hikari no Ken in the air leting the sword absorb the energy. "Don't think of it, Li Syaoran.come up with new attacks, HAYAKU!" Eriol jumped behind him and tried to drive the sword through Syaoran, butEriol had no magical energy left "Kusou" Syaoran smiled evilly at the weak Eriol, Syaoran gave him the lighting treatment that sent Eriol flying to the other side of the field. Sakura watched, her eyes filling with tears and ran up to Eriol "Erioltalk to me!" Eriol opened his eyes slowly "Sa-akurayou can do itdefeat him" Eriol eyes fell closed. Sakura let the tears fall, she was crying, "Eriol-sanNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her scream echoed through the night.

She felt her chest grow hot, she pulled the pendant out, it was glowing. Syaoran looked on "That's it" Sakura felt herself being pulled into a circle of fierce heat. Cloths, Clothes were being put on her, after a minute of being in the heat. Sakura looked at herself, she wasn't wearing her school uniform anymore, instead she Kimono like thing. She was wearing a top to a chinese dress with a fire dragon on it, the bottom half was a dark red skirt that was spilt in front (not to high) so it would be easy to move with a dragon on it. Her pendant had changed, she held a staff in her hand, it looked like her pendant only had a longer area below the head and the key part was gone. "Hoeyou didn't see me naked did you??" Sakura face turned red and so did Syaoran's. Cards then floated quickly around Sakura, "@_@ Hoe!?" One card stopped in front of her.The Ryu Card (The dragon card) "RELEASE!!" she tapped the card with the beak of her staff. A large fire dragon came out of the card and sat high in the sky. Syaoran looked up "So.this the Mousho cards power" the dragon circled his body around Syaoran "This is what I was summoned for" Syaoran looked around him, no place to escape, trapped he was trapped. He saw Sakura standing there looking nearly beat, sweat was dripping off her face and holding her staff in front of her. Sakura's magic was draining fast, evidently she made a promise to herself, only use the Ryu card when you really need it, "I won't give up" she breathed heavily "EriolI'll die for you if I have to" The dragon was growing impaitent "Can I finish him off now?" Sakura nodded. The dragon tightened his grip and made it hard. Sakura could see Syaoran's pain, the pain growing in those eyes. "Finish it!" The dragon did one final move and Syaoran dissapeared. Sakura collapsed on the ground breathing hard, she did it, she still had very little magic left over. "Return.." she said quietly, she crawled over to where Eriol was. She felt tears stinging in her eyes again "Recovery" she said the spell and then fell unconcious.

Eriol rubbed the back of his head "Itai" he looked down and picked Sakura up in his arms "You did it, Sakura-chan" Sakura's body glowed, Eriol couldn't see a flash of skin then she had her school uniform back on. A blush crawled on Eriol's cheek like no tommorow "Atleast, you're alright.." he picked up Sakura and the pendant laying on the ground.

Sakura woke up not much later in her bed at home, she felt someone holding her hand. Her eyes started to water "Eriolyou'll stay with me forever right?" Eriol kissed her forehead "It's a promise then.."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_1 year later_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sakura!" Eriol ran after Sakura as they were in a race to school. The moment they got to the gate Sakura glomped him "I won!" Eriol pulled her away, he didn't feel like breaking the bad news right now. "Um, I have something to tell youmeet me after school in the cherry-blossoms field. Sakura smiled "Alright! See ya' then!" she waved and ran off to her first class. Eriol didn't relize how long he was standing there, he felt a hand on his shoulder "You better get to class." Eriol snapped out of his day dreaming, bowed then left in a hurry.

Sakura sat on the bench in the place he told her to meet him after school. "Eriol-kun!" she glomped him the minute she saw him, but he didn't look to happy "Doushite?" Eriol motion her to sit down and Sakura did so. "I..I don't want to say this Sakura"   
"Why?"   
"I'm going back to England"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
O.o; ....I left it off at a cliffhanger...heehee... 
So, should I post the last chapter? Please Review! ^_^  



End file.
